Problem Task
by Yoonginugget
Summary: Yang Jungkook tahu, ia tak pernah memiliki masalah selama kuliah di jurusan kedokteran hingga semester ke-5 ini. Dan hari ini, tepat pada hari Senin pukul sembilan pagi; Ia harus bertemu dengan dosen yang mengajar matakuliah uropoetika- yang dengan sialannya memberi proyek bodoh serta memasangkannya dengan laki-laki yang ia tahu sebagai playboy kurang ajar di kampusnya. (Vkook)
Yang Jungkook tahu, ia tak pernah memiliki masalah selama kuliah di jurusan kedokteran hingga semester ke-5 ini.

Dan hari ini, tepat pada hari Senin pukul sembilan pagi; Ia harus bertemu dengan dosen yang mengajar matakuliah uropoetika-yang dengan sialannya memberi proyek bodoh serta memasangkannya dengan laki-laki yang ia tahu sebagai _playboy_ kurang ajar di kampusnya.

* * *

 **Tittle : Problem Task**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung**

 **Rated : M**

 **Author : Yoonginugget and InfinitelyLove**

 **(Vkook) Warning BL (Yaoi) maybe you don't like it please go away from here**

* * *

"Uropoetikaadalah sistem pada makhluk hidup yang memiliki peran penting dalam pengaturan konsentrasi cairan berupa urin serta keringat di dalam tubuh. Saya yakin kalian sudah memahami sistem defekasi, ekskresi, dan sekresi pada masa sekolah menengah-"

Jungkook menajamkan pengelihatannya ke arah layar proyektor yang kini menayangkan segala bentuk organ tubuh yang merupakan obyek utama pembelajaran pada matakuliahnya. Bibir cerinya berkomat-kamit kesal saat indra pendengarannya menangkap kegaduhan di deretan kursi belakang kelas.

Jungkook melepas kacamata minus duanya, mengurut pangkal hidungnya dengan pelan, dan berdecak kesal saat rasa pening justru semakin menyerangnya. Tidur dua jam setelah mengerjakan bahan presentasi dan makalah-makalah untuk matakuliah lainnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu menopang salah satu pipi gembilnya dengan telapak tangan, berusaha untuk tidak benar-benar tertidur saat sang dosen yang terlihat ogah-ogahan mengajar itu menerangi beberapa sistem pengaturan konsentrasi cairan dalam tubuh. Ia terlampau bosan dengan materi yang sudah dipelajarinya hingga ia hafal di luar kepala.

Niat awalnya Jungkook hanya ingin menutup matanya dalam beberapa detik- berharap rasa kantuknya teratasi dengan memejamkan mata sebentar. Namun, suara cempreng milik sang dosen membuat kedua matanya terbuka dan mengundang decakan kecil dari mulutnya lagi.

"Kalian kutugaskan untuk membuat sebuah makalah. _Do this project in pair and I'll choose your partner._ "

Jungkook merapalkan doa agar dirinya dipasangkan dengan teman kelasnya yang baik hati dan bisa diajak kerja sama- contohnya seperti Kim Namjoon; lelaki tinggi yang mempunyai otak terlampau pintar di kelasnya atau Jung Hoseok kakak kelasnya saat SMA dahulu.

"Kim Namjoon dan Park Jimin, makalah kalian mengenai tiga proses pengeluaran akan saya tunggu minggu depan. Jung Hoseok dan Lee Seokmin, data mentah presentasi kalian bisa diserahkan hari Rabu ini- saya yakin kalian dapat mengerjakannya dengan mudah. Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung saya harap besok seluruh materi dapat-"

Suara cempreng sang dosen terputus dan membuat Jungkook menarik napasnya dengan kuat akibat mendengar nama orang yang begitu dihindarinya; hingga kini kinerja jantungnya meningkat berkali lipat. Sialan.

"Tunggu! Ini gila- mengerjakan makalah dalam satu hari tidak mungkin bisa! Memangnya tugas hanya darimu, hah?"

Baru kali pertama Jungkook setuju dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda berambut oranye di belakang. Kim Taehyung namanya, pemuda serampangan yang hobi membuat kerusuhan, dan - _katanya_ \- paling tampan seantero kampus.

"Bagaimana, Jeon Jungkook? Apakah kau keberatan?" Ucap dosen bermarga Nam itu. Pemuda bersurai hitam meringis kecil saat menatap dosen yang kini seolah mengancamnya dengan sadis- sungguh, Jungkook paling takut dengan dosen berkumis tebal dan rambut tipis itu.

"Eum- itu- saya tidak keberatan."

Seluruh penghuni kelas yang beranggotakan tiga belas mahasiswa dan satu dosen itu terperanjat kaget saat mendengar debuman meja dan tangan yang begitu kuat. Mereka menatap Taehyung yang kini menusuk Jungkook dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Hei! Kau gila?" Tolong ingatkan Jungkook bahwa iya benar-benar tidak memiliki penyakit jantung karena organ vitalnya itu kini berdegup dengan cepat. Taehyung kini melangkah ke arah kursi Jungkook, ia menatap pemuda manis itu dengan kesal.

"Yah! Aku tahu kau pintar, tapi permintaan si bodoh itu terlalu kelewatan." Taehyung berbisik sembari mengancam Jungkook dengan tatapannya. Yang lebih muda menundukkan wajahnya, takut akan tatapan Taehyung yang seolah mengulitinya.

"Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung, saya tidak akan memberi tugas yang rumit untuk kalian. Besok kalian hanya saya minta untuk membuat suatu penggambaran demonstrasi mengenai organ utama sistem uropoetika. Sangat mudah bukan? Kim Taehyung, saya sangat yakin kau mampu menyebutkan bagian organ serta fungsinya dengan mudah." Ucap sang dosen.

Taehyung menatap tak percaya lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya. "Kau yakin hanya itu?" Taehyung bertanya dengan wajah bingungnya. _Well-_ Taehyung yakin sekali kalau murid SMP sekali pun mungkin kini sudah hafal di luar kepala mengenai sistem ini.

Lelaki dengan kemeja _monochrome_ itu mengangguk konfirmatif- membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook menghela napas dengan lega. Taehyung segera kembali ke tempat duduknya, mencoba untuk menenangkan emosinya yang barusan saja telah terpancing oleh iming-iming tugas yang harus dikumpul kilat tersebut.

.

.

.

Taehyung kini mengusak rambutnya dengan gusar. Mengingat dirinya harus mengerjakan tugas yang diberi dosennya tadi benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Kenapa ia tidak dipasangkan dengan Minjae saja? Setidaknya bukan bocah lelaki yang pelit bicara itu.

Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook yang kini sedang sibuk di mejanya, merapihkan barang-barangnya sendiri karena jam kuliah sudah hampir selesai. _'Anak itu lupa kita punya tugas?'_

"Hei, bung! Kau tidak ikut ke apartemen Seokjin? Katanya dia ingin membahas mengenai perinatologi bersama." Taehyung berdecak malas saat Minjae menepuk bahunya dengan keras. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu menatap kawannya dan bergumam kecil.

"Yah, aku tidak dengar bodoh." Ucap Minjae. Taehyung kembali berdecak kesal dan mendorong tubuh temannya yang kini dengan seenaknya duduk di atas pangkuannya. "Aku malas belajar terus. Lagipula aku ada urusan dengan _nerd_ itu." ucap Taehyung.

Minjae terkekeh kecil, ia segera berdiri, dan meninju kecil lengan pemuda bermarga Kim itu. "Ah iya, aku lupa. _Good luck, bro! He has a nice butt by the way._ " Minjae tertawa keras saat Taehyung melemparinya dengan bolpoin yang berada di atas mejanya.

"Minjae sialan."

Jungkook terlihat sibuk mengeluarkan _laptop-_ nya. Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Taehyung yang masih di kelas- bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa _partner_ dalam mengerjakan tugasnya itu menatap dirinya dengan begitu intens. Jungkook hampir saja berteriak saat seseorang kini sudah berada tepat di depan mejanya dengan sebuah seringai yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Kalau hidup ini se-dramatis potongan adegan di film animasi, Jungkook pasti sudah mengalirkan darah dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

Karena Jungkook baru sadar; Taehyung sangat tampan dan seksi saat menyeringai.

"K-Kim Taehyung-ssi, maaf tapi wajahmu terlalu dekat." Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung yang kini mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menatap kedua manik milik yang lebih muda yang bergerak gusar karena malu. Taehyung menyeringai kecil saat melihat rona kemerahan di kedua pipi milik Jungkook. Taehyung yang tadinya berniat untuk serius mengerjakan tugas dan segera pulang itu kini harus berpikir ulang karena sungguh; ia ingin menggoda sebentar lelaki _nerd_ yang cantik di hadapannya itu.

Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya saat Taehyung dengan santai menutup layar _laptop-_ nya dengan perlahan. Jemari Taehyung yang hangat kini sudah merambat hingga wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Jungkook menunduk dalam saat Taehyung mendekatkan wajah mereka dan melepas kaca matanya dengan pelan.

"Jeon Jungkook... Aku tahu kau adalah salah satu mahasiswa dengan otak pintar dan jiwa mandiri itu. Tapi jangan pernah menanggap aku akan melepas tanggung jawab dalam mengerjakan tugas, tuan muda."

Taehyung berdecak kagum saat melihat wajah panik Jungkook yang memerah. Kedua netra tajamnya kini menatap tepat pada kedua manik kelam milik yang lebih muda. Jungkook mengerjap polos, membuat Taehyung yakin kalau kinerja hormon testoteron-nya sungguh luar biasa cepat. Lihatlah wajah memerahnya, bibir cerinya yang bergetar malu, tatapan polosnya, dan jangan lupakan aroma tubuhnya yang begitu feminin.

Bagaimana ekspresi Jungkook jika ia menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yan sensitif? Bagaimana nada yang keluar dari kedua bilah bibir Jungkook saat ia mengobrak-abrik seluruh pertahanannya? Dan bagaimana rasanya berada di puncak kenikmatan saat ia menyetubuhi pemuda polos di hadapannya?

' _Holy shit- I have a boner.'_ Batin Taehyung sembari meneguk air liurnya dengan paksa.

"T-Taehyung- _ssi_ aku sudah bilangkau terlalu dekat" cicitnya Jungkook pelan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain agar netra kelamnya tak bertemu dengan netra kecokelatan milik Taehyung.

" _Jungkook-ssi ingin sedikit bermain?"_

Jungkook menaikan sebelah alisnya namun saat bersamaan Taehyung menarik kerah kemejanya dengan kedua tangannya lalu menarik dagu Jungkook sehingga membuat wajahnya sedikit mendengak kearah Taehyung.

Ia menempelkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir semerah buah plum milik Jungkook dengan cepat, menciumi bibir Jungkook sembarang membuat saliva mengalir deras kedagunya.

Lalu Taehyung membawa Jungkook kesudut pintu kelas lebih tepatnya menariknya dengan kasar membuat Jungkook dengan alami mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada tengkuk Taehyung dengan erat karena takut terjatuh.

"Arrghh" Jungkook mengerang ketika tubuh bagian belakang Jungkook bertubrukan keras dengan pintu kayu kelas ketika Taehyung dengan kasarar mendorongnya agar bersandar pada pintu lalu mengunci tubuh sintalnya dengan kedua tangannya diantara kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook berusaha melawan dengan sekuat tenaga ketika ciuman Taehyung mulai melecehkan leher jenjangnya dengan jilatan manis yang membuat tubuh Jungkook merasakan sengatan listrik yang mengalir kedalam pembuluh darahnya.

"N-Ngghh... Brengsekss"umpatan kecil keluar dari mulut Jungkook ketika Taehyung mengunci kedua tangannya sendiri ke atas kepalanya hanya dengan satu tangan Taehyung..

Jungkook sangat kesal ketika Taehyung mencium bibirnya nya lagi namun kali ini lebih ganas dari sebelumnya, ia mengigiti bibir kenyal milik Jungkook dengan gemas dan melesakan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat mulutnya yang basah karena ciuman Taehyung sebelumnya.

Jungkook pun pasrah saja ketika tangan nakal Taehyung mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya dan membuka kancing-kancing kemeja rapihnya yang kini sudah terlihat lusuh.

Ciuman ganas Taehyung kini menuruni sudut dagu Jungkook terus turun, menuruni leherJungkook menghisapnya lebih dulu sehingga membuat leher seputih porselen milik Jungkook memiliki tanda kemerahan yang akan sulit hilanguntuk beberapa hari.

"Sialan, kau terlalu menggairahkan sayang" suara umpatan berat milik Taehyung membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri.

Taehyung menurunkan ciumannya pada dada mulus milik Jungkook yang sudah terpampang jelas dihapannya, ia menikmati bagaimana ia menciumi nipple merah muda Jungkook yang sudah mencuat menantang gravitasi.

Dengan gemas ia mengemuti nipple Jungkook seraya melihat ekpresi Jungkook saat mendesah keenakan dengan mata sayu nya yang balas menatap Taehyung.

"Ahh aku mohon jangaan"

"Jangan? Tapi tubuh mu berkata lagi sayang, nakal juga kau rupanya"goda Taehyung. Seraya membuka ikat pinggang Jungkook dan membuka kancing celananya, ia juga menurunkan celana jeans serta pakaian dalam milik Jungkook dan melepaskannya lalu membuang celananya sembarang.

"K-Kau mau a-apa?"

"Ayo kita mempraktekan materi organ reproduksi yang di ajarkan minggu lalu oleh dosen yang menyebalkan itu" ajak Taehyung seraya memutar badan Jungkook menghadap pintu dan membelakangi dirinya.

Tak lupa ia mengikat kedua tangan Jungkook dengan ikat pinggang dan meletakannya diatas kepalanya.

"Annnghh lepaskan aku" protes Jungkook.

Namun Taehyung memberikan sikap acuhnya dan malah meremas bokong sintal Jungkook dengan tangannya.

"Waah aku menyukai bokong sintal mu sayang" puji Taehyung yang membuat pipi Jungkook bersemu merah.

Tangan nakal Taehyung beralih pada penis Jungkook yang tergantung bebas dengan gemas ia mengusap-usap penis Jungkook yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

Taehyung pun membalikan tubuh Jungkook lagi dan menyuruh nya berlutut dihapannya, dengan cepat Taehyung melepas ikat pinggang berserta celananya sebatas lutut dan membebaskan kejantannyan yang sudah benar-benar menegang.

"Cepat masukan ini ke mulut mu lalu hisap"seru Taehyung seraya menyodorkan kejantanannya ke mulut Jungkook namun Jungkook menggeleng cepat dan malah membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

Namun karena kesal Taehyung menjambak rambut Jungkook untuk melihat kearahnya, Jungkook memberikan tatapan sinis yang membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

"Kau ingin aku memakai cara kasar huh?" ancam Taehyung seraya menekan kedua sisi pipi Jungkook dengan jari–jarinya dan langsung memasukan kejantanannya kedalam bibir Jungkook yang sedikit terbuka.

Dengan tepaksa Jungkook mengemut milik Taehyung dengan mulutnya, seiring dengan itu Taehyung membuka ikatan tangan Jungkook dan menyuruhnya memakai kedua tangannya saat bermain dengan kejantan milik Taehyung

"Sssshh seperti itu.. kau pintar sayang" kata Taehyung keenakan seraya membantu Jungkook dengan cara memasukan dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut Jungkook agar bergesekan dengan bibir Jungkook.

"Uggh pe-mhh-laan-pe-lammhhn" keluh Jungkook ketika Taehyung dengan semangat menggerakan pinggulnya dan hampir membuat Jungkook tersedak karena kejantanan Jungkook masuk kedalam kerongkongannya.

"Ugghhh"

Taehyung hampir sampai namun ia mengeluarkan kejantannya dan segera mengangkat tubuh Jungkook membalikan tubuhnya dan menabrakan tubuh sintal Jungkook dengan pintu kelas, Taehyung memasukan kejantanannya tanpa aba-aba.

"Enggh sakiithh"keluh Jungkook karena ini baru pertama kalinya dirinya dimasuki.

"Sempit"ucap Taehyung, namun karena Taehyung adalah orang yang tidak sabaran, Taehyung pun langsung saja mnggerakan pinggulnya tanpa aba-aba pada Jungkook.

Jungkook pun menjerit keras, tanpa peduli ada yang mendengarnya namun itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena kelas mereka berada dilantai enam dan kelas itu berada disudut lorong tidak ada kemungkinan orang-orang mendengar teriakan Jungkook.

Namun tidak lama berselang Taehyung menemukan titik kenikmatan Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Tangan Jungkook menahan tubuhnya pada pintu untuk menjagan dirinya agar tidak lemas terjatuh karena gerakan Taehyung yang membuat rasa ngilu namun nikmat pada dirinya.

"Anggh brengsek"lenguh Jungkook. Ketika ia merasakan dirinya hampir sampai.

"Taehyung angghhhh"

Jungkook melenguh cukup keras ketika dirinya telah sampai, cairannya tumpah mengotori pintu kelas. Dirinya hampir lemas, namun celakanya Taehyung menarik dirinya lagi dan membawanya ke atas meja dosen yang berada pada sudut ruangan.

Taehyung mencabut kejantanannya dan mengangkat tubuh Jungkook seperti anak koala, dan meletakannya keatas meja menciumi bibirnya dengan ganas tanpa ampun, membuat Jungkook kewalahan.

Taehyung pun meniduri tubuh Jungkook di atas meja dan mengangkat satu kakinya kepundak Taehyung lalu memasukan kembali kejantanannya.

"Anggh... angghh..." Jungkook kembali mendesah.

"Panggil nama ku sayang!" seru Taehyung.

"Taeeehyungghh... unggghh.."

"Bagus sedikit lagi aku akan sampai annghh"

Taehyung hampir terengah ketika ia merasakan kejantanannya hampir sampai dengan gerakan cepat Taehyung mengeluarkan dan memasukan kejantannyanya.

"Akkhh.. aku sampai Jungkook"kata Taehyung seraya menekan kejantannya kedalam lubang Jungkook, memuntahkan seluruh cairanya untuk memenuhi tubuh Jungkook, disusul oleh Jungkook yang mengeluarkan klimaks kedua kalinya.

Cairan Taehyung memenuhi lubang Jungkook namun lubangnya tidak bisa menampung cairan Taehyung yang sangat banyak alhasil cairan itu keluar, mengalir mengotori meja dosen yang mereka gunakan untuk bercinta.

Suara nafas terengah diantara keduanya memenuhi ruangan kelas, peluh yang bercucuran mengotori tubuh mereka berdua. Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook bernafas bebas.

Dengan hikmat Taehyung memandangi wajah Jungkook yang memerah dengan nafas terengahnya berusaha memasukan seluruh oksigen kedalam paru-parunya yang minim oksigen.

"Bagaimana, kau menikmatinya bukan?"goda Taehyung seraya membangunkan tubuh Jungkook dan memeluk tubuh telanjangnya.

Entah malu atau apa Jungkook langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Taehyung yang masih terbalut kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna kuning.

Taehyung mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam lubang hangat Jungkook yang basah dan mendapat kan erangan dari Jungkook.

.

"Jungkook kau mau menjadi kekasih ku?"tanya Taehyung seraya mengusap-usap surai kelam Jungkook.

Namun Jungkoo hanya diam saja, ia bingung dengn pertanyaan Taehyung yang terkesan dadakan itu.

"Ah bagaimana kita melakukan taruhan!"

"Tawaran?"gumam Jungkook yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Jungkook.

"Um ayo bermain di dekat jendela itu kita lihat kau bisa menahan klimaks mu lagi atau tidak?" kata Taehyung seraya jari menunjuk pada jendela besar yang ada di kelas mereka.

"K-Kalau aku tidak bisa m-menahanya b-bagaimana?"tanya Jungkook malu-malu.

"Tentu saja kau akan menjadi kekasih ku tanpa penolakan, bagaimana?"

"Arghh aku seperti dibodohi"protes Jungkook

"Ayolaaah" ajak Taehyung seraya menarik tubuh Jungkook pada sebuah jendela besar yang langsung berhadapan taman kampus yang masih terlihat ramai.

"T-Tae aku umm.." belum selesai melanjutkan perkataannya Taehyung menabrak kan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir Jungkook seray mencengkram kedua tangan Jungkook dan menyenderkannya pada kaca.

Jungkook berharap tidak ada yang melihat kelakuannya ini atau bisa-bisa semua orang akan menilainya sebagai jalang kampus.

Dengan perlahan Taehyung membuka kemeja Jungkook yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya, perlahan Jungkook mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada tengkuk Taehyung.

"Jungkook lihat itu di belakang mu!" Seru Taehyung, Jungkook pun membalikan tubuhnya dengan reflek, namun Jungkook merasakan tubuh telanjangnya didorong sehingga menempel pada kaca tersebut.

Ia bisa melihat semua orang yag sedang lalu lalang, dia berdoa semoga tidak ada orang yang menyadari ini.

Tangan nakal Taehyung merambat pada dada bidang Jungkook untuk memilin nipple merah muda milik Jungkook.

"Anngh"desahan keluar dari mulut Jungkook, wajahnya menatap pada kaca melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri yang dengan laknat menikmati permainan dari si brengsek Taehyung.

Taehyung mengecup punggung telanjang Jungkook yang terekpos secara vulgar di hadapanya.

Mengecup tengkuk si manis dengan gemas membuat tubuh nya meremang seketika.

Taehyung pun menarik pinggul Jungkook membuat tubuh sintalnya sedikit menungging tak lupa ia menarik kaki Jungkook membuatnya mengangkang bebas dihadapannya.

"Perhatikan baik-baik ekspresi wajah mu okay?" bisik Taehyung dengan suara beratnya.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk lemas.

.

Taehyung memasukan satu jarinya secara perlahan pada lubang merah muda milik Jungkook, membuat si empunya meringis pelan, Taehyung senang dapat melihat wajah manis Jungkook yang meringis terpantul pada kaca yang ada di hadapanya.

Dengan gemas Taehyung menambahkan jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang Jungkook, membuat Jungkook mengerang kesakitan karena rasa ngilu yang Taehyung buat "Taehyung.. sakit.."

Lalu dengan cepat Taehyung menggerakan tangannya dengan gerakan _in out_ -nya yang membuat Jungkook mabuk kepayang tak kuasa menahan rasa nikmat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, dia bagaikan wanita jalang yang sedang mendapatkan _service_ dari pria hidung belang yang sangat brengsek namun tetap saja menikmatinya.

"Ouch.." erangnya ketika Taehyung menampar bongkahan bokong kenyalnya dengan keras.

"Dasar jalang!" cemooh Taehyung pada Jungkook, namun cemoohan Taehyung malah membuat gairah Jungkook menjadi-jadi.

"Lihat dirimu kau begitu menikmatinya bukan?"goda Taehyung.

Tubuh sintal Jungkook hampir terhuyung dan wajahnya menabrak kaca yang ada di hadapanya dengan tidak etis karena ulah Taehyung.

Jungkook juga nampak malu melihat kegiatan panasnya yang terlihat jelas olehnya dari pantulan kaca.

Kadang Jungkook memperhatikan orang-orang yang berada ditaman, apakah ada yang melihatnya atau tidak karena Jungkook merasa seperti diperhatikan.

"Arrrnngghh..." erangnya ketika ia merasakan suatu tekanan didalam dirinya yang ingin memaksa keluar.

"Taehyunggghhh..."ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan cairan putih dari kejantanannya dan tubuh sintalnya yang mengejang hebat saat itu juga.

Taehyung menyeringai ketika sadar hasil klimaks Jungkook sangat banyak sampai mengotori jendela kaca transparan beserta paha dalam Jungkook yang di aliri cairan putihnya sendiri.

"Um bagaiamana kau kalah bukan?" goda Taehyung, Jungkook hanyak mengangguk lemas seraya berpegangan pada kaca.

"Baiklah sekarang kau adalah kekasih okay"ucap Taehyung seenaknya seraya menarik tubuh telanjang Jungkook kedalam dekapan nya.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua sudah dalam keadaan rapih, dan membersihkan segala kegiatan _sex_ mereka dikelas untuk menghindari kecurigaan para _office boy_ yang bekerja membersihkan kelas pada pukul delapan malam nanti.

"Taehyung tugas kita gimana?" protes Jungkook ketika sadar sudah pukul lima sore namun mereka belum membuat apa-apa.

"Serahkan saja pada ku, nanti aku kirimkan tugasnya lewat email dan kau tinggal membacanya saja"ucap Taehyung enteng seraya mengaitkan tas ransel pada pundaknya dan membantu memasukan barang-barang Jungkook kedalam tasnya.

"Um baiklah"ucap Jungkook pasrah.

"Sudahkan? Ayo pulang aku antar sampai rumah" ajak Taehyung. Seraya menuntun tubuh Jungkook yang masih terasa lemas.

"Terimakasih"ucap Jungkook malu-malu seraya berpegangan erat pada tangan Taehyung yang menuntunnya keluar dari kelas.

" _No problem_ , aku kan kekasihmu sayang"kata Taehyung seraya tersenyum, dan membuat Jungkook merona lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hiiiiii nugget disini wkwkwk,**

 **terimakasih sebelumnya yang banyak nyemangatin dan banyak review kalian di ff ku yang lainnya.**

 **Btw, aku balik lagi bersama hasil collab ku dengan adik kesayangan ku.  
**

 **FF ini terbuat karena berawal dari foto kelas ku yang ku kirim ke** **InfinitelyLove, terus kita malah kepikiran yang aneh-aneh dan terpikirlah ff laknat ini gaje plus kotor xD  
**

 **jangan lupa review yaa, saranghae readers :***


End file.
